


Ho, ho, whore!

by calizaire27



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cane Dildo, Dildos, Gay, Gay Sex, Holliday, M/M, Merry Christmas, Oral Sex, Rimming, Santa Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Top Clark Kent, Top Steve Rogers, Versatile Clark Kent, Versatile Steve Rogers, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Steve Rogers and Clark Kent decide to put their Christmas fetishes into practice.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Steve Rogers, Superman/Captain America
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Ho, ho, whore!

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS!

Snow fell placidly outside, while our favorite heroes warmed up inside their homes in the best way: fucking. In a beautiful three-story red-brick house, located on top of a mountain, were Clark Kent and Steve Rogers. Like two hungry sluts, the two enjoyed their favorite holiday doing what they knew best: fucking. Clark dressed up as Santa Claus, abandoning his ridiculous white beard and leaving his shirt open, exposing his perfect, hairy muscles to be enjoyed by his favorite slut. Steve dressed as a reindeer, even wearing a tiara with little ears on his head, wearing a brown jockstrap.

“Ho, ho, ho, whore! Have you been a good bitch this year? ” Asks the naughty Santa Claus, with a red bag full of sexual gifts. On his knees with a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk, Rogers smiles, shaking his head.

"It was the worst of bitches, Santa Claus, you can punish me!" Steve positions himself on all fours while Clark grabs his belt, folding it and slapping Rogers' muscular, round ass. The loud crackling sound echoed through the house, while the blows intensified and made the soldier's white skin turn red. "Am I not going to get presents, Santa Claus?" Steve asks, looking at him over his shoulder. Giving a final blow to his ass, Clark goes to the bag, removing a red dildo with white stripes in the shape of a cane.

“I'm going to punish your ass with the presents, bitch. This is how to learn to be a good boy. ” Clark smiles, taking a tube of lubricant and pouring it on Steve's huge ass, spreading it over the red skin dyed red, giving more slaps, now wet and more pleasant. Reaching his anus, Clark pushes two fingers inside the soldier, making him clench his teeth with desire. The channel opens slowly, accommodating the invading fingers with blinks that grabbed them. “It's swallowing my fingers without any major problems. A sign that you are mistreating your ass. ”

“I love to give my ass, Santa Claus. I'm sorry." Steve apologizes, feeling a third finger being added, invading it and initiating back and forth movements. Moans of desire escape Rogers' red lips as he moves against those fingers, excited by all that roleplay. "More."

"More?" Clark asks, surprised. He pours more lube into Steve's asshole, forcing four fingers into its pink opening, opening it easily. Wet sounds escaped Steve's hungry ass, while his ass swallowed his hungry fingers. Seeing that the whore was ready, Clark removes his fingers, replacing the cane. "Come on. Ready? ”

"Yes, put that stick in my ass, Santa." The blonde surrenders to pleasure, while his butt is invaded by the thick object. The ass is stretched to the extreme, causing some discomfort in Rogers. Slaps are delivered on his butt, distracting him from the pain, while the object is pushed more and more. Clark never stepped back with the toy, pushing it through Steve's anus with a wide smile.

"Are you enjoying it?" Kent asks, enjoying the beautiful view of Steve's anal edges accommodating the thick invader who should be at least 12 inches. Steve, covered in sweat and with his muscular body shining against the moonlight entering the cabin's living room, smiles, making a thumbs up.

The thick invader slid easily with all the lubricant applied, stretching Rogers' asshole as it passed straight through his prostate and all over his anal canal, basically turning Steve's hole into a beautiful and receptive tunnel for Clark's sexual desires. Starting to roll around in the toy, Steve starts to moan more and more, announcing that he would come. Turning the blonde on the couch, Clark lays him there, freeing his cock from his restrictive underwear and starting to masturbate the super-soldier's thick member, which does not delay and throws sperm all over Kent's face. The brunette smiles, licking as much sperm as he can, but it's Steve who leans over and kisses him, sharing his taste and licking the parts of Santa's face that he himself couldn't reach.

"Lie there, your turn." Steve commands, and then the healed Santa takes off his clothes, lying down with his legs open and holding his knees with his hands, exposing his huge hairy ass and his cock, which is promptly held by Rogers and sucked with pleasure.

Clark's member pulsed, throwing deep sperm into Captain America's throat, which swallowed much of it and kept a little in his mouth, spitting in Superman's ass and licking his delicious hairy pussy. Groaning, the muscular Santa trembles with pleasure, rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Merry Christmas, slut." Clark smiles.

"Merry Christmas, bitch." Steve responds, lying on the couch next to his hero.


End file.
